1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield operations and more particularly to an additive injection and fluid processing systems and methods.
2. Background of the Art
During hydrocarbon recovery operations, production tubing, pipelines, valves and related equipment may be exposed to substances that corrode, degrade or otherwise reduce their efficiency or service life. Thus, it may be advantageous to treat such equipment with corrosion inhibitors, scale inhibitors, paraffin inhibitors, hydrate inhibitors, demulsifiers, and the like, and mixtures thereof. The present disclosure provides, in part, enhanced additive injection systems and methods suitable for such uses.